endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Type 004
Asia needed a load of submarines to protect its massive littoral ocean and ocean-bed, especially when the subterranean oil reserve off the coast of the Diauyutai islands was discovered to be three times larger than initially expected. The relative short range and requirement for large numbers ( 100+) had the IPC turn to small conventionally-powered (diesel-electric) submarines. Type: Submarine Internal designation: Submarine Class Leader: Deng Yu-jyun Displacement: 1,600 Tons Number: 88+32 in 2033 Purpose The Type 004 is designed to deploy quickly from a military harbor to an off-shore engagement area, where it would engage enemy vessels with its torpedoes. Capacity The Deng-class is capable of carrying two squads of Wolves in a back-carried mini-submarine amphibious insertion vessel. Anti-Surface Suite The Type 004 mounts a Mitsubishi Electrics SUS-88D active-passive SONAR array that is also equipped with an acoustic analyzer and a wavelength concealment ECM. AST-SL1 (24) The Deng-class can mount 24 AST-SL1 torpedoes to fight enemy vessels. It has a compressed CO2 charge which pushes the torpedo out of the tube, where it activates its ECCM-assisted active SONAR seeker. That guides its payload of 1500 pounds of high explosive to a target 50 kilometers away, while the propulsion suite can carry it to 60 knots. It even has an countermeasure device to fool Magnetic Anomaly Detectors, making them unable to detect the magnetic steel case of the torpedo. The Deng-class can fire eight of them at once. Anti-Air Suite The Type 004 can only hide underwater and hope that the a friendly comrade takes care of the airborne threat for it. Anti-Submarine Suite The Type 004 mounts a Mitsubishi Electrics SUS-88D active-passive SONAR array that is also equipped with an acoustic analyzer and a wavelength concealment ECM.\ AST-SL1 (24) The Deng-class can mount 24 AST-SL1 torpedoes to fight enemy vessels. It has a compressed CO2 charge which pushes the torpedo out of the tube, where it activates its ECCM-assisted active SONAR seeker. That guides its payload of 1500 pounds of high explosive to a target 50 kilometers away, while the propulsion suite can carry it to 60 knots. It even has an countermeasure device to fool Magnetic Anomaly Detectors, making them unable to detect the magnetic steel case of the torpedo. The Deng-class can fire eight of them at once. Upgrades A) Type 1045 The Type 1045 is the newest installment in 'underhand' anti-surface vessel technology: the Type 1045 is launched out and acts like a torpedo 40 kilometers to the target, then suddenly deploys a Hydrogen gas charge to lift the front half of the weapon to the surface, where it ignites a rocket motor that in turn carries an Active-millimeter-equipped ECCM-assisted hardened steel-protected 200-pound high explosive warhead for the last 1km to the enemy target. Yes, it's a torpedo-deployed anti-ship missile, designed to really cut down on reaction time: you only get three seconds to shoot at this thing that can bounce 30mm shells with ease. Protection To save on construction cost, the Type 004 is of single-hull Hardened steel construction. It also has an excellent torpedo-jamming ECM suite and has deployable SONAR decoys as well. It also has 27 independent electromagnets to counter its hull's magnetic field. The sole 22-blade propeller is shrouded as well. Propulsion The Type 004 operates off two diesel-electric engines. However. it keeps a relatively small quantity of diesel fuel an little O2 onboard because it runs on two Stirling Air-Independent Propulsion systems under the water, which makes it quiet and does not require massive amounts of liquid 02. This allows it to operate under the surface for a month at a time. Category:Blog posts